Kaiba the unfriendly ghost
by KaibaLoather
Summary: RELOADED! Yugi and Joey think they killed Seto Kaiba with sugar! really funny! plz RR!
1. Stuffy Stuff

This story was written while extremely bored. Use caution  
  
In Kaiba's office...  
  
Kaiba: YAY! I now have the Egyptian god card THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA! MWHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I can defeat Yugi! Go Kaiba! Go Kaiba! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! ^_^  
  
Suddenly Yugi and Joey kick the door down and run up to Kaiba and start hopping in place really fast in front of him. Yugi is carrying an extremely giant zip lock bag filled with white stuff. Joey is carrying another extremely giant zip lock bag that is open and half gone, the bags are labeled "SUGAR".  
  
Yugi: heykaibawantsomesugar? sugarsugarsugarsugar!  
  
Joey: Yeah,wantsome?sugarsugarsugarsugar!  
  
Kaiba: uhhh... no, I'll pass. Hey, how the heck did you guys get past the extremely expensive hi-tech if you don't know the password you can't get in security system?  
  
Yugi: we don't know, but look we got SUGAR!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: SSUUGGAARR!! * Eats a hand full of sugar*  
  
Kaiba: you don't even know how you got here? What kind of simpleminded idiots are you?  
  
Joey: DUMB ONES!  
  
Kaiba: really, OK now get out of HERE before I call security!!  
  
Yugi: but Kaiba don't you want some SUGAR?  
  
Yugi squeezes the giant zip lock bag that is filled with sugar and it explodes in Kaiba's face and blasts him against the wall. Kaiba is now white from the cover of sugar that has covered him and doesn't even look like he is breathing.  
  
Joey: *stops jumping* Yugi, look what you did, you, you, you killed Kaiba!  
  
Yugi: *stops jumping* I did? Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to!!  
  
Kaiba: *moans* you guys are so dead!  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHH!! It's the living dead! AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Yugi and Joey back in to a corner and tremble in fear. Kaiba gets up and walks up to them still covered in the white sugar.  
  
Kaiba: * points his finger at them* feel my wrath!!  
  
Yugi and Joey start bowing down to Kaiba and kissing his shoes.  
  
Kaiba: ???  
  
Yugi: It was Joey!!  
  
Joey: What! It was you, you're the one that killed him.  
  
Kaiba: killed who?  
  
Yugi: *really fast* I squeezed the bag of sugar to much and it exploded and blasted you against the wall and you died and now you're a ghost and your body decinagrated now you've come to haunt us unless we worship you and become your slave.  
  
Joey: we are? Oh yeah we are.  
  
Joey and Yugi once again start bowing at his feet. Kaiba gets an evil look on his face.  
  
Kaiba: Yes, you are correct and I have come to haunt you unless you become my slaves and answer to my every whim.  
  
Yugi + Joey: Yes, master.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kaiba: KL are you sick or something? Cause usually everything you write has lots of Kaiba torture in it. This thing only had a little bit of Kaiba torture.  
  
KL: guess I felt like writing something else that tortures someone else besides you.  
  
Joey: so you have to torture Yugi and I?  
  
KL: yep, So READ AND REVIEW! If you liked it than give me some ideas for the next chapter!! 


	2. Pointless Stuff

KL: YAY! I wrote another chapter! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and ideas ^______________________________________^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kaiba: Yes, you are correct and I have come to haunt you unless you become my slaves and answer to my every whim.  
  
Yugi + Joey: Yes, master.  
  
Kaiba: cool, two slaves that I have total control over ^_^ hmm... now what shall I do? OH! I know what to do at a time like this!  
  
Kaiba reaches into one of his secret compartments in his trench coat and pulls out a piece of paper with writing all over it in a really fancy font.  
  
Kaiba: Yugi, Mutt, get up and sign this contract of slavery. Feel free to read over it.  
  
Joey (Mutt) and Yugi get up off the floor and start reading the contract.  
  
The contract reads as typed...  
  
This contract is to permanently make Joey Wheeler and Yugi Mouto slaves to  
the Ghost of Seto Kaiba whom died in a sugar accident.  
  
The following list of orders made by the ghost of Kaiba, are to be followed  
at all times of the day, night, evening, week, year, etc, etc.  
  
Joey Wheeler shall be dressed in a dog costume at all times and come to the name FiFi, Fido, Rin Tin Tin, Mutt, or any other dog names that the ghost of Kaiba should some how come up with, at all times of the day, night, evening, week, whatever.  
  
Joey Wheeler shall also let the ghost of Seto Kaiba go out with and maybe even marry his sister Serenity. Cause Kaiba has had a crush on Serenity forever. Even if she is related to a mutt, Kaiba still loves her. And there shall be no complaints from the one called Joey Wheeler or Yugi Mouto.  
  
Yugi Mouto shall never preach about the heart of the cards or any thing that is similar to that, Yugi Mouto must also take an extremely sharp knife and kill Tea' with it, as Kaiba really hates her, and Kaiba thinks she's worse than Yugi, In duels and in speeches.  
  
The slaves: Joey Wheeler and Yugi Mouto shall take any other commands from the ghost of Seto Kaiba that are given.  
  
The slaves: Joey Wheeler and Yugi Mouto, can also never leave or try to escape from the ghost Kaiba, or they will be hunted down, caught, and punished with 20 days in a small room with nothing but vegetables and educational television.  
  
If any of the above rules are broken, then the slave shall be severely  
punished by the ghost of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Please sign on the dotted line below to agree to all of these  
rules and stuff, or die ^_^  
  
Joey: hmmm... OK! I'll sign it ^_^  
  
Yugi: Yeah, me too! Cause I'm short and weak against the powerful Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: good ^_^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
KL: did you like this chapter? Not a lot of Yugi torture in this chapter but I couldn't think of any thing, except killing Tea'. If you did plz read and review!! More ideas plz ^_^ 


	3. Mega Stuff

KL: thanks for the reviews!! ENJOY!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Joey: hmmm... OK! I'll sign it ^_^  
  
Yugi: Yeah, me too! Cause I'm short and weak against the powerful Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: good ^_^  
  
Kaiba takes the contract and stuffs it into the secret compartment of his trench coat.  
  
Joey: YAY! Bring on the dog costume and dog names! *Starts barking and howling like a dog*  
  
Yugi: YAHOO! Where's the extremely sharp knife! I want to go slaughter Tea'! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kaiba: SILENCE FOOLISH MORTAL AND MUTT!!  
  
Joey + Yugi: yes master Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba reaches into his trench coat and pulls out an extremely sharp knife and hands it to Yugi.  
  
Kaiba: Now go and exterminate the friendship menace called Tea'. NOW!  
  
Yugi: YAY! I'm going to kill Tea', I'm going to kill Tea', I'm going to kill Tea'! Dreams do come true! YAHOO! The heart of the cards will guide me to the Friendship menace!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Kaiba: NO HEART OF THE CARDS GARBAGE!  
  
Yugi: Ok master Kaiba! I'm going to kill TEA'!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi skips out the office door with the knife clenched in his hand while singing the Star Spangled Banner out loud.  
  
Joey: O_O ok... so where's my dog costume?????????????????  
  
Kaiba: patience Fifi.  
  
Kaiba snaps his fingers and two men bring in the Dog costume and hand it to Joey, then leave.  
  
Joey: COOL! ^_^  
  
Joey puts on the costume. And it's the same dog costume that Joey dreamed of in Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Kaiba: *points to the window* Now, Go fetch the newspaper and bring it to your master!  
  
Joey: you want me to go through the window to fetch a newspaper?!?!  
  
Kaiba: yep.  
  
Joey: OK! ^_^  
  
Joey runs out the window and falls face first onto the pavement, the gets up runs to the store on all four feet like dog, then comes back with a newspaper in his mouth, and gives it to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: BAD dog!  
  
Joey: what?!  
  
Kaiba: wrong newspaper! Go fetch a different one.  
  
Joey: Grrr...  
  
Joey runs out the window and falls face first onto the pavement, the gets up runs to the store on all four feet like dog, then comes back with a newspaper in his mouth, and gives it to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: BAD dog!  
  
Joey: what?!  
  
Kaiba: wrong newspaper! Go fetch a different one.  
  
Joey: Grrr...  
  
Joey runs out the window and falls face first onto the pavement, the gets up runs to the store on all four feet like dog. At the store there is a huge rack of newspapers and over a 100 to choose from.  
  
Joey: Grrr...what one should I get???  
  
Joey grabs one and runs back on all four legs to Kaiba and gives it to him.  
  
Kaiba: BAD dog!  
  
Joey: What?!?!  
  
Kaiba: wrong newspaper! Go fetch a different one!  
  
Joey: Grr...  
  
Joey runs out the window and falls face first onto the pavement, the gets up runs to the store on all four feet like dog, then comes back with a newspaper in his mouth, and gives it to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: BAD dog!  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Kaiba: wrong newspaper! Go fetch a different one!  
  
- - - - Back whereever Yugi is - - - - -  
  
Yugi: Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea'!  
  
Tea': Hi Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Die!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
KL: did you like it? Please Review! 


	4. Superstar Stuff

KL: YAY! Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! ENJOY!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Joey runs out the window and falls face first onto the pavement, the gets up runs to the store on all four feet like dog, then comes back with a newspaper in his mouth, and gives it to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: BAD dog!  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Kaiba: wrong newspaper! Go fetch a different one!  
  
- - - - Back whereever Yugi is - - - - -  
  
Yugi: Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea', Gotta Find Tea'!  
  
Tea': Hi Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Die!  
  
Yugi takes the knife and slices and dices Tea' in to 1 inch cubes.  
  
Yugi: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mission Completed! FREINDSHIP MENACE ANILLATED!  
  
Yugi marches off back to Kaiba while once again singing the star spangled Banner.  
  
Yugi: *singing to the tune of the Star Spangled Banner* O' say can you see? That my name is Yugi! I don't know this song! But I have nothing else to sing! The Star Spangled Banner Uhh... in the land ruled by fleas and the Home of the briefs!  
  
Yugi wanders into Kaiba office to see Joey in a Dog costume and Joey's face is like totally flat from jumping out the window and falling on his face 1,999 times.  
  
Yugi: Mission Accomplished Master Ghost Kaiba Sir.  
  
Joey: Is this the right newspaper Master Kaiba ghost?  
  
Kaiba: Hmm... yeah that's fine.  
  
Joey: YAY!  
  
Kaiba: now I need you to fetch something else.  
  
Joey: and what would that be Master?  
  
Kaiba: your sister SERENITY and give her this and this and tell her to put them on.  
  
Kaiba hands Joey a wedding dress and a little black box.  
  
Joey: OK! Wait, why?  
  
Kaiba: don't ask questions, just obey! Now Fetch *points to the window*  
  
Joey: hmm... OK! ^_^  
  
Joey runs through the window falls face first on the pavement and starts running to his house to get Serenity.  
  
Kaiba: now then, Yugi put this on and throw these when I tell you to.  
  
Kaiba hands yugi a frilly pink dress and a basket of flowers.  
  
Yugi: why?  
  
Kaiba: cause, you're the flower guy.  
  
Yugi: is this a wedding?  
  
Kaiba: yes.  
  
Yugi: OK! ^_^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
KL: did you like it? The next chapter is going to be like 10 times better ^_^ at least I hope. HI JJSTARS BLOND KARASU! I know your reading this, cause I can read your every thought! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So review cause I know your there. 


	5. To Stuff And Beyond

KL: thank for all your reviews! I never put a disclaimer on this thing so here it is!  
  
Kaiba: KL (KaibaLoather) doesn't own Yu-Gi-OH! Or any thing else in this story.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kaiba: cause, you're the flower guy.  
  
Yugi: is this a wedding?  
  
Kaiba: yes.  
  
Yugi: OK! ^_^  
  
-----------------On the streets of Domino----------------  
  
Triston and Bakura are standing on the side of the street doing nothing when they see Joey running down the street in a dog costume carrying a dress and a black box.  
  
Triston: there can only be one logical explanation for something like this, Joey and Yugi must have been really hyper with sugar and covered Kaiba in sugar. Then they thought they killed him and Kaiba must be controlling them like he is their master, and now with this power he's going marry Serenity. I can't let this happen... I must stop it before it begins. But I can't do it alone I'm going to need help. *Looks at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: I'm not helping you stop Kaiba, Kaiba scares me.  
  
Triston: I have gum. *Holds up a piece of gum*  
  
Bakura switches to Yami-Bakura  
  
Yami-Bakura: I'll do it ^_^  
  
Triston and Yami-Bakura run over to Kaiba's office. Triston kicks the door down and sees Kaiba dressed in a Tux with a matching trench coat. Yugi is dressed as a flower girl and is skipping around the room.  
  
Triston: *to Kaiba* I know your plan to marry Serenity and I'm here to stop you.  
  
Kaiba: bring it on.  
  
Triston and Kaiba begin a dust cloud fight. Then Joey enters the room with Serenity.  
  
Joey: I have fetched Serenity for you master ghost Kaiba dead person thing.  
  
Kaiba punches Triston in the stomach, which sends Triston flying trough the window face first onto the pavement.  
  
Kaiba: that was easy.  
  
Kaiba looks over his shoulder and sees his true love Serenity standing by the doorway.  
  
Kaiba: My true love has finally arrived, YAY! ^_____________^ *Runs up to Serenity* Serenity will... will... will you marry me? Please say yes!  
  
Serenity: *slaps Kaiba across the face* Heck no! I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last existing person on the face of the Earth you pinheaded evil ghost type thing.  
  
Kaiba: *falls to his knees and cries*  
  
Serenity looks around the room and sees Yami-Bakura about to light Yugi's hair on fire.  
  
Serenity: I think I'm in love.  
  
Serenity walks over to Yami-Bakura and asks him to marry her.  
  
Yami-B: ...OK! ^_^  
  
Serenity and Yami-B leave holding hands. Kaiba is still on the floor crying.  
  
Kaiba: *still crying* It's not fair... she chose the evil spirit of the millenium ring over me *thinks for a minute* ... Oh well, hmmm... what shall I do next...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
KL: Did you like it? If you hated it well to bad I'm not changing it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kaiba: why must you ruin my life?  
  
KL: cause it's fun ^_^ People reading this I... Need... Ideas... for what Kaiba, Yugi and Joey shall do next... I'm out of ideas. So review, I need ideas.  
  
Kaiba: no, don't review just quietly leave this story without leaving any review.  
  
KL: don't listen to Kaiba, REVIEW... NOW! That means you JJstar... 


End file.
